Victoria Justice
Victoria Dawn Justice (born February 19th, 1993) is an American actress, model,dancer and singer. She is best known for playing the roles of Lola Martinez on'' Zoey 101'', Rebecca on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Tori Vega on Victorious, and Shelby Marx on iCarly. An odd thing about Victoria that she stated in an interview was that every time she visits Universal City walk, she must run through the fountain there as a sort of tradition. Background *'Full Name': Victoria Dawn Justice *'Birthdate': February 19, 1993 *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Eye Color': Brown *'Astrological sign': Aquarius Victoria was born in Hollywood, Florida. She is of Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side, and of Irish, English and German descent on her father's side. Career In 2003, Victoria began appear in guest roles on several TV series including the WB's Gilmore Girls and Everwood. Victoria also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode "The Fairest of The All" as a junior beauty pageant winner named Rebecca whom Cody Martin had a crush on. In addition, Victoria had minor roles in the films Mary, When Do We Eat?, Silver Bells, The Garden, and Unknown. Victoria's first major role came in 2006 on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) is a perky actress who quickly becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas, and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). Justice replaced Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera), who had left for personal reasons. In 2009, Victoria played Tammi Dyson on Nickelodeon's original movie, Spectacular!. She also had a supporting role in the feature film The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. In that same year, she also guest starred as herself on The Naked Brothers Band and also starred in the iCarly episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Victoria plays Shelby Marx, an MMA fighter, in that episode. Victoria also guest starred on a third Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Victoria guest starred in one episode of The Troop. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 2008 that Victoria had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon and that the network was developing a new sitcom starring the actress. The series, Victorious, takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Victoria's character Tori Vega as she pursues her singing career. It premiered on March 27, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the second biggest premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. She and the whole Victorious cast did a Walmart Soundcheck concert on May 26, 2011.Victoria is starring in a comedy with Chelsea Handler, Josh Pence, and Johnny Knoxville titled Fun Size, about a teenage girl who manages to lose her younger brother while babysitting him by taking him trick-or-treating on Halloween and must find him before her mother finds out. It premieres sometime in October 2012. She has recently gotten involved with "Girl Up", a United Nations foundation that addresses the needs of some of the world's hardest-to-reach adolescent girls by channeling the energy and compassion of American girls as a powerful voice for change. She went on an awareness trip for the cause to Central America (including Guatemala) on August 29-31. She will star alongside Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brien in the 2012 Sundance movie, The First Time. Trivia thumb|300px|right *Her best friend is Avan Jogia. (See Vavan) * She loves to put fake mustaches on herself and friends. *She doesn't like watching herself on Victorious when her friends are around because she thinks the camera makes her look fat. *She went to public school (unlike most actors) and graduated early at the age of 16 so she could focus on her career. *Like Tori, her character on Victorious, she is half Latina. *She has one younger sister, Madison (born in 1996). *Victoria's toughest moment in her life so far was when she lost her fourth-grade spelling bee. She had a difficulty spelling the word "earnest", spelling it E-R-N-E-S-T. *Her first kiss was with Cole Sprouse in an episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody." *Her most prized possession is her 'N' SYNC Lance Bass ring from the 5th grade. *Victoria loves fashion and says her fashion icon is Vanessa Hudgens. *She is currently working on her debut album and it is set to come out either this year or next year. *Her favorite band is the Beatles. *Her favorite singer is Sara Bareilles. *Her nickname is "Vicky".Youtube video *Her favorite childhood memory is growing up on Hollywood Beach and being extremely tan. *She considers herself a tomboy. *Her hidden talent that she thinks is crazy is (she calls it) "eye-browing" which is rolling both her eyebrows. *Her hobbies include hanging with friends, singing, writing, reading, making videos, ice skating, swimming, singing karaoke with her friends, modeling, hip-hop dancing, and going on roller coasters. *She has a dog named Sammy and a dog named Sophie, but because she is allergic to canine saliva (as revealed in an interview with Fanlala) she has to be careful when her dogs try to lick her because it could give her a rash. *Victoria attended a fan's Build-A-Bear birthday party. *She is afraid of the dark. *The song the cast sings in the episode Locked Up!, "I Want You Back" by The Jackson Five, is one of her most favorite songs of all time. *She is currently dating Ryan Rottman. See here for proof. *In one of DanWarp's videos, Dan Schneider made her eat a sardine, which she did not like very much. *She says her guilty pleasures are pistachio, mint chocolate chip, and rocky road ice cream. *She says some examples of things she's not really good at are cooking and being on time. *Her all time favorite movie is My Best Friend's Wedding. *She is good friends with Big Time Rush's Logan Henderson and knows him the best out of the whole band. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *She has an obsession with feathers, especially feather earrings. *She likes Spongebob. *According to Avan Jogia she loves Strawberry Jello Cups. *Her favorite fruit is the apple. *She performed a couple songs in Christmas in Washington D.C in 2011 *She said the three celebrities that she would invite to a dinner party are Paul McCartney, The Dalai Lama, and Ellen DeGeneres. Twitter Feed From Victoria Justice's Twitter: Facebook Page VJFB YouTube Channel VJYT Photo Gallery Filmography Discography *2007: "A Thousand Miles" - Single *2009: Spectacular! - Soundtrack *2010: "Make It Shine" - Single *2010: "Freak the Freak Out" - Single *2010: "Tell Me that You Love Me" - Single *2011: "Beggin' on Your Knees" - Single *2011: "Best Friend's Brother" - Single *2012- "Friends Count"-For Build-A-Bear Workshop External Links *Victoria Justice Twitter *Victoria Justice Youtube *Victoria Justice's Official site *Victoria Justice Fanmail Addresses *Victoria Justice Wiki *Victoria Justice Facebook Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria Justice, Victoria